


Ruby

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: The King's Thief [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Swearing, fem!Bilbo, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a fit of passion the two don't realize what they've lost before its gone.<br/>She stole more than the Arkenstone, and he stole more than her sight for other suitors.<br/>They both are thieves just of a different kind. Then her world is ripped apart in one fell swoop everything she held dear is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thicker than water

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do a two shot prequel to fanfic "Red and Blue".

Bella had the nightmare again. The one about the Fell Winter she could only watch as the half starved wolves devoured her neighbors, her friends, and her family. It suddenly switched gears to a terrifying mix of watching every dwarf I held dear die Thorin screaming it was all her fault. Even at the base of the mountain I feared for my life I saw the Fell Winter twist into a newer mix of mental torture with my new dwarven friends at the center of it. I didn't sleep soundly when I woke up I didn't fall back asleep.

 

It was several hours before breakfast was somewhat made cram and beef jerky. I admittedly was quiet that morning having been up for six or seven hours sitting with my back against the wall trying desperately not to panic.

 

"Your awfully quiet this morning."

 

"Mmmm?"

 

"Bells what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing you can or cannot fix at all. So why worry?"  
The next few days were spent scaling the mountain side.

 

"How can you go without boots?"

 

"Its hard to describe how, but I'll give it my best shot."

 

"We can't sense heat or cold because of the thick leathery soles on our feet, which is why we won't get frost bite on our feet if we walk in the snow. It takes a lot to break the skin too and usually the said hobbit will regret it later." Bella explained.

 

"How can you walk so silently?"Bofur asked.

 

"Big feet and no boots. Though it won't help me at all in a pile of gold horde will it?"

 

"No I suppose it won't."Bofur said.

 

Thorin pulled me aside when we made camp.  
"Bella somethings bugging you, what is it?"

 

"Talking won't solve it I know. I've tried."

He knew he was lost to her eye a liquid emerald green overly filled with soulful emotions he didn't even know existed before he met her. He didn't know that someone could be so gentle yet strong at the same time both smart and very stupid. She laughed when they called her out on her foolishness.

 

* * *

 

_"Took's weren't always known for their common sense, its the Baggins that are known cowards minus Sackville-Baggins. They were the reason I was disenchanted with marriage in general they are both annoying and someone you wish to avoid if ya can. Lobelia and Otho are up their in the type of hobbits that have a fighting spirit to the extent that goes beyond a Took's." Bella said waving the mouthpiece of her long empty pipe around still in her hand._

 

 

_"_ _You seem to like your respectability."Nori grunted._

_"Don't get me wrong that's nice and all, but why?" Fili asked he was thinking too hard she noted his scrunched up face trying to think about it it looked like he just eaten sour cherries instead of being his 'serious face of deep thinking'. As she refilled her pipe and lit it like his question wasn't on her mind she thought it was the best time to play a prank or tell a tall tale as any. With every tall tale it does deserve its secret embellishments._

 

_"Has it ever occurred to you that too much excitement can drive anyone crazy. I admit that their are parts of the Shire you don't wander around past dark bad things happen if you do. Everyone knows that in the Shire, where to go, where not to go especially after dark." She continued taking a draw from her pipe._

 

_"Even we have our fare share of History that no one wants to remember. That we don't share with anyone because it brings back things that are better left buried." She began her tale drawing people in like quicksand except without the implied 'dying' as so often is potrayed in fantasy works and in comic books that were so popular in the Shire._

 

_"What kind of things?" Fili was overly curious._

 

 

_"_ _The part of the Shire I speak of isn't ventured into often yea goods are traded through the markets but those Hobbits aren't good ones. Not out of choice either. That area is prime hunting ground for those who like trapping cute furry things the ground is too rocky and wet to be useful for anything except a few crops if you can even grow at all."_

 

_"Your reading too much into this Fili." She sighed annoyed slightly by his rapt attention._

 

 

_"They aren't good hobbits because of where they live things happen at night things I won't describe. Hobbit's when they are left to rot in the swampy brine abandoned by their fellow hobbits turn into something else. The old stories go that forty seven hundred hobbits were marooned their by a captain of a sort. I don't believe any of it, the reason the area is so unlivable is because the levy's burst a hundred or so years ago rendering it a swampy cesspool."_

 

_"Why don't people just help em out?" Fili asked to her inward surprise he bought into it taking hook-line-and - sinker._

 

_"They say alligators decided it was a good day to move in you go into the water your never coming out." she added mysteriously. Their was a long deep awkward pause._

 

 

_"Old tall tale." She laughed at Fili's general gullibility._

 

_"Wait a lie?" Fili asked his face scewed up into one of intense confusion._

 

 

_"Duh, who ever heard of Alligators in the Brandywine?" She laughed harder._

 

 

 

_"Though I wasn't joking about those Hobbits. The town is called Brier don't stay out past dark bbecause you don't know what the locals may be cooking up. You don't have many area of the Shire that are lawless that area is lawless after dark. In every sense of the word." She noted after she calmed down from her laughing fit and regained her breath._

 

 

_"How would you know?" Dori demanded. He wasn't amused by me ruining the supposed innocence of his brother Ori he was very protective of his little brother after all. Apparently their mother told them who their father's were when they were around their mid to late teens. Bella couldn't recall who's father Dori said his was, Nori said his da was a notorious dwarven Pirate of Ragack  Torí son of Tor, he lived with him when he was five on his pirate ship when his mum had issues with Ori.  Motion sickness and terrible morning sickness. She had told his father was Nár a craven dwarf who the moment he heard that their mum was pregnant split something that was surprising to the other dwarves and a tagging along Tokora Stormfury. She confirmed that _Nár was a bloody craven a rare dwarven one who felt more fear and less stubbornness 'one in half a million dwarves maybe more nowadays considering he will die a cowards death  how I do not know'. Tokora gave us a word of advice 'don't let those blasted Goblins tear you down' and to Bella 'No matter what happens No matter what that bloody oaf of a king says follow your heart and it will show you whats right,' .She left us with more questions than answers Bella recalls it as Dori has another 'mother hen episode' (ha!).__

_"Because I was stupid enough to get lost in Brier after dark. Lets just leave it at I got to witness the town own population of creeps after dark."_

 

_"What happened?" Balin asked._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She left it at that and called it even._

_"Besides everyone knows that the in-between days that are normal and unexciting are probably the best days you can live without even realizing it." She laughed. She was shaken so deeply by that night she never went back to Bier if she had any choice in the matter. Just adding another layer to the mystery that only sucked Thorin in deeper than he wished even more than he realized I think. More than he hoped perhaps as well._

 

 

What he never realized what he never knew is what decided everything to their future be it together or apart sometimes the Valar will force them together again. Perhaps it is best to leave such thought behind but he didn't know she stole her away and she stole his heart. An enigma, a fool of a Took, a gentle Hobbit, who never explained to him what a Rose Name was. Except that it was in fact her actual name.

"Daearo." She whispered into his ear one night it shook him deeper than her Hobbitish name did. He didn't know how to explain it the reaction he had the feeling was,good in so many ways and very intoxicating. He was confused because his mind felt it as much as his heart did.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hobbit.Oh and the summery is deceiving.  
> Mostly. I like writing for Dori and Nori somehow I find the duo very amusing along with Ori who's well Ori the warrior scribe. XD  
> I admit I used an elf soul name generator table I found on the internet because I was stumped on what her soul name should be. I mean if dwarves have something like a soul name called a Stone Name (that they may or may not know) so I think why not Hobbits? I got positive feed back when I revealed her Hobbish name but I needed something deeper emotionally it had to be deep. Granted the later parts of this chapter are pretty much flashbacks to before they reached Currock.  
> Daearo translated is "white summer" I'm thinking white for her refers to her personality. Really its a soul name you chose it at birth without ever really knowing why you picked it. Maybe you'll discover it maybe you won't for now lets just say that a "Rose Name" is the Hobbit equivalent of a Stone Name is for dwarves, they are synonymous to each other.


	2. The Howls of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella tells Thorin about the Fell winter, a mini battle that he didn't know about. A hobbit that she held dear risked his life for hers, another hobbit she would have likely courted and married but Valar perhaps didn't will it. Maybe Yavanna had a different fate in mind for her creations or just a different plan in store for Bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I had to.  
> Trigger warning: implied gore

So she told him about the Fell winter where Leo Took sacrificed himself to the wolf that was going to eat her. Earning the posthumous Epithet "Leo the Lionheart" something inscribed on his own tomb. She explained the concept of a catacomb to him something that wasn't found in dwarven culture but found in Hobbit culture in parts mostly confined to Hobbiton. 

 

"So Leo saved your life?"

 

"It isn't every day that you watch your own cousin being devoured by your very own eyes." I stated sarcastically.

 

"What about that other hobbit?"

 

"Dmetri?" Thorin asked.

 

"He was only half hobbit."I said.

 

"What was the other half?" Nori asked.

 

"Human."I answered.

 

"Dmetri isn't exactly a common name either,"Bofur noted smoking his pipe. 

 

"He said his family was from Ragack." I told them.

 

"That explains everything." Thorin said bitterly. Remembering a certain eccentric Ragack citizen called Tokora who caused her fair share of migraines.

"Dmetri Sorrel he was about the same height as your average hobbit, i would have probably courted and married him if that wolf hadn't jumped straight through the kitchen window and tore him away from me."

 

"That's why the window was so dirty." Dori said smirking.

 

"It wasn't dirty! When we fixed the window I had the glass frosted!"I defended.

"Same difference."

"Don't make me have to say this."

"What?"

 

"That your an overbearing mother hen, who often is a bit of a bitch to Nori when he does try to be a good brother to you. By the way tea has twice the caffeine that coffee does and I don't think its necessarily good for you." I stated. Nori's jaw dropped. Ori was completely stunned.

I reduced Dori to a blubbering mess.

Later that night unable to sleep due to something that was bugging Thorin something he thought he would never find in the depths of his very soul. A something he couldn't deny since she revealed her "Rose Name" it never struck him that she opened her heart to him by revealing that. He never felt this way before _ever_ to anyone okay maybe a whore or two but that was only because he was feeling how would you put it? Kinky? No that isn't right, its just not him to define it as such. So he needed pleasured a few times not every time was with a female dwarrowdam mainly because of the low ratio of male dwarrows to dwarrowdams 1/3rd of the dwarven population being female. Your more likely to enjoy pleasure by a human woman than a dwarrow and he did go a little sex crazy as a hormonal teenaged dwarf. His brother was the same way except he was a bit more gentle with the people he had that kind of relationship with even Kili did for a while when he was a teenager. 

She was laying right next to him she was still awake, waiting from something from him perhaps to complete a bond so strong that not even the will of Mahal or Yavanna would will them apart. Not even then would their bond break no matter what the other did forgiveness of what they did or didn't do is always their but yet its waiting for something, some change that he had to partake in. On his part he must change it no one else has that authority but him. Just as the second the deep abyss that was in reality probably was the deep recesses of his brain came forth his Stone name. Something that never came before this moment he knew when she revealed to him her Rose Name that she was his One something deep inside his very heart old him it was so. He never denied it after all it would only hurt more if he did deny such a truth that even he can see with his own eyes.

She stayed by his side despite all the terror they went through she forgave him when he saved her after he said she should of never come. 'I saw the fear in your eyes l think I would have done the same if my nephews were in that position though I don't have any siblings or nephews. That isn't the point is it?'

She very caring and loving she rarely got mad though she was pretyy mad at the elven king and secretly played numerous Tookish pranks on him. Though she worried that the old elf could see her with her magic ring on that she some how figured was pure evil when she accidentally dropped it in a fire after Smaug was killed. I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Right now at this very moment he draws her close and seals their bond.

"Ferron." Thorin whispered into her ear softly so only she could hear. A name that she wouldn't reveal to anyone unto death nor would he reveal her own to anyone as well. A secret well kept between lovers now as the bond is complete not even Valar could part them but times will indeed part them. As all good things do come to an end but as their souls do tremble before this sudden soft spoken word that binds their souls strongest together. Even when apart they will be drawn back to the other the ties grow stronger he looks at her with love. There was no need for ceremony to this only a word was needed to complete it and those words exchanged no, those names exchanged with each other and that created something that will not break _ever_.

Perhaps it was like a marriage proposal in a way it might have been something more for them it was like a wedding within themselves without a third party involved. No matter how it was like they couldn't deny it and only the Battle of Five armies aftermath dared to part them. She saved his life, she saved Fili's,Kili's and Tauriel's lives as well with the help of Tokora who was rendered completely comatose for a week afterwards because she pushed herself well beyond her normal restraints. Tokora married Dwalin not long after did she awake and Thorin he hoped he would see his beloved again like she promised.

Maybe just maybe he held out hope that she was telling the truth. 

 

And that's okay, hope is not only infectious but worth the reasonable despair that comes along with it. He can wait a few years hopefully he can do that before he dies of old age. He is pushing over a hundred nearly two hundred truth be told. He can wait he must hope she didn't lie to him. She gave him something odd that she had on her a wolf fang necklace that was made after the wolf that killed Leo was slain by the rangers.

'My beloved dwarven king I will return.'

He held her promise in his hand not only that but the carved stone snarling wolf head necklace that her father gave her as initiation present. To what she never really said. But holding both necklaces in his hand on the black leather binding he held true to those words and he knew she wasn't one to disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I tore Dori a new one. Cause I love him new favorite right next to Thorin and Bifur (he's such a sweetheart) like his cousin Bofur.  
> I admit I was torn for Thorin. A stone Name is probably something you don't give to anyone except your One if your a dwarf I suppose.  
> I was torn between three names:  
> Ferron(which has several different variant spellings) meaning blacksmith  
> Verrier= Glass blower and supposed variant of the name above(no that won't do)  
> Reginn- a great blacksmith in norse myth, I didn't like how his story ended ironically enough he himself was a dwarf. O_o mind boggling stuff here.


End file.
